fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Pegasus
Lightning Pegasus is the eighth episode in the first season of Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. It is the eighth episode overall. Synopsis The gang meet a pegasus who can control lightning. Characters *Pookie *Chrome *Bagel *Lightning Pegasus *Narrator *Cityville Citizens *Old Man Transcript (Theme song) (Titlecard) (Episode starts with a book on the screen. In fancy writing, it says "The Story of the Lightning Pegasus".) Narrator: Once upon a time, that time is whatever time it is right now when you are watching this episode, there was a story. This story is right in front of me. It was some sort of magic book- wait, a magic book? What kind of surreal work is this? I mean, I know that this show does not at all make any sense, but even for this show, that is so unrealistic! If you compare a multicoloured seziure pterodactyl with this, it's like that pterodactyl is your pet! Ha ha ha! Now we may read this story- oh wait, it's so unrealistic that it suddenly goes into one of the picture and you see some characters DOING IT! Jeez, I HATE this show! Why did I even sign up for this job? I mean, some- Pookie: Dude, that's nearly seven lines you've filled up. JUST TELL THE GOSH DARN STORY! Narrator: OK, OK, I just think it's- (Narrator bursts out laughing. We then hear a thump.) Pookie: Finally, the narrator is dead! Guys, you can come out now! (Chrome and Bagel climb out of the book) Chrome: My circuits are still in there. Wait, hold on, what? (Chrome blows up) Pookie: Chrome, this is only the eighth episode of our show, and that's at least fourteen times you've blown u- (Chrome blows up again) Pookie (whispers): Lightning Pegasus, this is your cue! Just come out, and we'll pretend to be surprised! (Pegasus crashes through the roof) Pookie, Chrome and Bagel: *fake gasp* A PEGASUS? Pegasus: That's so right! And I can control lightning! Pookie, Chrome and Bagel: *fake gasp* A PEGASUS WHO CAN CONTROL LIGHTNING? Bagel (whispering): Wow, this is just like the synopsis! Pegasus: Check it out! (Lightning bolt hits Chrome, causing him to blow up yet again) Pookie: Three times in two and a half minutes? This is one sad show. (Montage of the gang having fun with the pegasus) Chrome: Wait, why are we just shooting lightning at this old guy? Pookie: Meh, that's just the life of a secondary character. (Scene cuts to a large, Rube-Goldberg like contraption. The pegasus shoots lightning at it, causing a chain reaction. The lightning sets fire to a rope, which will burn and set free a large brick, which falls onto a seesaw and releases a marble which goes on to a marble run. At the end of the marble run, there is another marble which the first marble hits, causing to roll over to a bucket of water, tipping it over and landing on Chrome, causing him to blow up for the fifth time. The explosion destroys a rope holding a bucket of paint, which makes it soak Pookie and Bagel in paint. They all laugh.) Pookie: OK, I'm taking a shower now. Bagel: No, I am! Pookie: No, I am! Bagel: Yeah, we all know what this causes, so, JUMP CUT! (Scene cuts to the gang and the pegasus) TBA Cast Mr Pookie as Pookie, Male Cityville Citizens IAmBagel as Bagel TheChromePerson as Chrome Jenny Slade as Lightning Pegasus Ricky Gervais as Narrator Kaya Scodelario as Female Cityville Citizens Category:Episodes Category:Mr Pookie Episodes Category:Mr Pookie Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing